


Not Bent Just Broken

by viridianaln9



Series: Hearts and Damages [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, what happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:24:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Frerin is with his Father. Bella is in a panic. (Part 5 of Series)
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Hearts and Damages [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Not Bent Just Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is the following to the story.

** Not Broken Just Bent  **

_ Modern Middle Earth: Erebor’s Museum of Natural History  _

Bella was walking with her son and knew that she couldn’t be afraid of what was coming. She was looking over the painting, something that caught her throat was the painting they had of the quest to get Erebor back, the interesting fact that she could see her figure there and she was trying not to panic. 

“Breathe.” Charles told her and she tried to calm down as much as she could, she knew that everything would be taking place today would be different. 

“I can do this,” she whispered, she felt someone squeeze her hand and saw her son Frerin looking at her. 

“Let’s go see the exhibit,’ Bella said with a smile. 

“Yay,” Frerin said with a smile and he was walking fast to get an answer and look around. 

“You are doing great,” Charles said. 

“Yeah, right I’m trying not to have a panic attack,” Bella said with a smile. 

“It could have been worst,” Charles told her. 

‘Yeah,” she walked with her family looking around and she saw all the differences and smile. It seemed Erebor did prosper under everything that happened to her there and she was happy. As she looked around, she came across the painting that held Thorin and she tried not to break down. At the Bottom was a description. 

** King Thorin II Oakenshield **

“Mum look, doesn’t this look so cool?” Frerin asked. 

“What do you mean?” Bella turned and she gasped when she saw it. “I…I.” she couldn’t do it and she ran out of the room. 

“Mummy?” Frerin asked, his Grandpa touched his shoulder. 

“She is alright, your mother needed some air,” 

“Okay, well do you want to see what I found?” Frerin asked. 

“You got it,” Charles said and followed his grandson. He knew what Bella had seen to cause her to flee. 

“It’s says Ak—Arkenstone the Heart of the Mountain.” Frerin said and investigated the rock deeper because he felt a pull toward it. 

“Frer, you shouldn’t get to close to the glass,” Charles told him. 

“I won’t,” he said with a smile and then he felt something, the floor was moving. 

“Frerin!” Charles screamed as he saw the stone begin to shine bright and the floor was shaking. The entire room was filled with white light and a quick shake. 

#

_ Erebor  _

Frerin was telling Thorin everything about his life and he couldn’t help but smile as he was getting everything told him. They had brought Frerin to the Royal Quarters and they were currently having dinner. Thorin and the rest of the family was questioning the boy trying to learn everything and at the same time does not overwhelm him, it had been a month. He wanted to know his son because he didn’t know, how long he had with him. There was something he was worried about. 

“So does Bella have someone at home?” Kili asked Frerin. The little boy looked at him with a questioning gaze while the rest wanted to smack Kili over the head. 

“Do you mean like a boyfriend?” Frerin with singsong in his voice. 

“I guess…” 

“Hmm…well I never met no one, but Grandpa Charles and Grandpa Erik wanted her to be with Uncle Logan, he is really nice.” 

“Is that so?” Dis asked. 

“Uh huh he protects Mummy from everything.” Frerin said. Thorin froze on that because there was a man he had heard of before from Bella herself. He had always been frightfully jealous of him when Bella would talk of her life there. 

“Well is good your Mother had someone to protect her.” Thorin said, but the jealousy was there. 

“Do you think Mummy will find me?” Frerin asked. 

“I believe if your Mother is smart enough, she will find you,” Dis said. “She did steal the Heart of the Mountain,” 

“Hey! Mummy stole nothing,” Frerin pouted at the woman who he had been told was his aunt. He wanted to go home but meeting his Dad was great and month already past.

“Dis!” Thorin said. 

# 

Bella was trying to scream, as she had gone back inside when the earthquake began, and she saw the white light in the room. 

“Frerin!” Bella screamed trying to reach her son as she saw that he was disappearing. 

“What happened?” Bella said. 

“I don’t know, he was standing there.” Charles said. 

“It was the stone,” They both turned to Gandalf standing. 

“Where is my son?” Bella asked. 

“Frerin is with his Father?” 

“He’s in Erebor, Thorin doesn’t know about him I want him back.”

“You know, what you need you do?” Gandalf said. 

“I need to go back to Erebor,” Bella said. 

“Yes,” Gandalf said. 

“Okay,” Bella said. 

“Are you certain?” Charles asked and he was looking at Eric with a glare. “I feel that after last time, she must go protected,” 

“Who are we going to send?’ 

“Logan, will be going with her, we do not know if the Dwarf will be hostile toward our daughter and I will not be putting her life in jeopardy,” 

“I don’t care if I go alone or with Logan, I just want my child,” Bella told them both. 

#

_ Erebor  _

Thorin was spending time in court today, as he had to worry about the information he would have to get. He was happy that Frerin was able to be here, as Prince he had to learn politics and the earliest the better. He was standing next to Fili and looked bored. 

“Now bring in the next case.” Balin said. 

“Frerin!” the voice caused Thorin to freeze and the rest to be surprise. It was a voice he had not hear in so long. 

“Bella!” Thorin and Fili said. 

“Mum!” Frerin said running down, One of the Guards went to the attack. He didn’t expect to be taken down. Thorin looked at the person, who took down his Guard and it was a tall man dress completely in black. 

“Frerin, oh thank the Valar your safe.” Bella said hugging her son. 

“Mummy, I met Dad.” Frerin said and Bella froze a bit, she was suddenly aware that the last time she had been in this place she had been banished by their King. 

“That is great to hear love,” Bella said with a smile. 

“Are you ready to go?” Logan asked Bella and Frerin. 

“Wait!” the three of them turned and saw Thorin coming down and looking at them. 

“Bella!” Fili and Kili screamed toward her. 

“We should get going,” Logan told her. 

“Uncle Logan, wait you have to meet my Papa,” Frerin said. Logan and Bella looked at each other. 

“Bella.” Thorin said finally getting in-front of her. Bella looked at Thorin and for the first time in 5 years they saw each other. They didn’t notice that people had emptied the room. Both were different, Thorin saw that Bella seemed wiser and tired. Bella noticed that Thorin seemed tired as well as had more silver in his hair. 

“Thorin.” Bella said. He raised his hand and part of her believed he was going to do something wrong, but she was surprised when he touched her cheek. 

“You are alive.” Thorin said. 

“I am,” Bella said. “I’ve come for Frerin,”

“No, I mean not yet,” Thorin said. 

“What do you mean?” Bella asked. 

“Stay, please,” Thorin told her. 

“Momma, please can we stay,” Frerin said. Bella turned to look at Logan. 

“They told us we have time.” Logan told her. Bella wasn’t sure but at the same time, she couldn’t hide Frerin anymore to be around his Father. 

“Alright, we’ll stay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So leave comments and kudos love to read them and seeing them.


End file.
